Stranded - A Day Without Meat
by XMrTigglesX
Summary: A sudden attack by Blackbeard in the New World leaves Luffy and Nami Stranded on an island. Will they be able to find their friends? Will Luffy die without meat? Is Nami tired of hiding her love? Find out inside! Some Luffy x Nami


**Takes place post timeskip after Fishman island. My first fanfic so make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! thanks :P**

"Second gear"

He muttered quietly under his breath, giveing his wrist a quick flip his skin began to glow a faint red as steam billowed and streamed from his body. It was tough to hold his footing, The sea bucked and swirled as the ground tremored underneath it. Above he could hear the slight buzz of incoming cannon fire.

"Zoro," Luffy yelled, to be heard over the sound of the crashing waves," 10,567 pound cannon," he said with a small, serious grin. Zoro growled, losing control at the stupidety of his captain, even in their dangerous situation, "Don't just call out random numbers you idiot, or I'll slice you in half." Luffy, still laughing slightly, gently tilted his straw hat forward throwing his eyes in shadow.

Behind them Franky shouted, "weapons left," a hail of bullets quikly dispatched the cannon balls just as Luffy and Zoro leapt straight into the explosions and were shrouded by the smoke. "Super," Franky yelled, posing with his arms pointed to the sky. Chopper and Usopp were on their knees, lost in excitement, stars in their eyes at the sight of the cyborg.

From the ship below, the smoke apeared to turn bright red and then disperse and swirl around the two monsters in its depths.

" Oni Giri," Zoro said calmy, his good eye glowed as if possessed.

" Gummu Gummu Red Hawk Fire Blast!" Luffy screamed, his fist becoming a meteor, lighting up the night sky.

The two atacks met, combining into a tremendous flaming ball of soaring energy, it hurtled unimpeded towards the enemy ship. Even from this distance, you could hear the panic coming from the other vessel. The crew hurtled around the ship, not sure how to deal with the impending danger, as the cannon shot straight for their ship, the sea below parted at it's passing.

Suddenly a veil of black rose before the enemy ship, before being blocked from view luffy reckognized the figure standing on the bow of the ship. As their 10,567 pound cannon dissapeared into the black mist, Luffy muttered his name, "Blackbeard."

"I'm gona kick..." He was cut short as a massive wave hit the ship, throwing him and his poor navigator overboard, into the icy depths of the rough sea.

His world spun, his mind clear of all thoughts exept his crew above, and meat of course. He screamed, panic seized him as he realized he could no longer protect his crew. Two years he had trained to protect his friends and now he was going to drown, while they fought one of the most dangerous pirates in the new world without him. Flailing, trying with all his might to fight against the weakness of his devils fruit, he soon gave in as darkness closed in.

"Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Meat," he said, although nothing came out but bubbles. He finished in his mind, "I'm sorry."

...

"Nami," he muttered, followed by a bout of snoring.

"idiot," Nami growled punching him sqaure in the face, " wake up and stop dreaming," although it was kind of cute, him muttering her name in his sleep, if it were anyone else but Luffy, she might have thought it was romantic. With an explosion of sand, he was up, for a few seconds he stood, muscles tense and alert. Looking down at nami, confusion written on his face, he asked "Nami, wheres Blackbeard."

She looked at him, sadness etched on her face, " I don't know, when we were thrown into the ocean I was lucky to even find you," she said regretfully, " the waves and the sea threw us around like ragdolls, Blackbeard's power is really strong," she emphasized this with her hands, " we floated for most of the day, I thought we were done for but then I saw land," She gestured around her. "So ummm here we are."

For a moment he just stared out at sea, anger plain on his face. Then with an almost earth shaking rumble, his stomach gave a mighty growl.

"Oi, Nami, I'm so hungryyyyyyy," he whined holding his hands over his stomach," Sanji, meat," He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's just us idiot," She said sadly, looking at the sand between her long legs and twirling it with her fingers. Suddenly her face flushed," and stop worrying about food at a time like this, damnit!" this was followed by a punch that landed sqaurely on the opposite side of poor Luffy's face. "I Sowwy Nammmmi," he grumbled, as he pulled himself to his feet.

His hat lifted inches above his shaggy black hair by two lumps, eyes shadowed, stomach growling, luffy looked to the sky. He spread his arms as far as he could clenching them tightly and screamed, "Blackbeard, I'm gona kick your ass!" Birds scattered from the trees, and the world seemed to shake at the strength of his proclomation, as an afterthought he added,"then I'm gona eat all your meat," he said, giving his trademark grin," thats a promise."

...

Nami grinned at the man standing in front of her, she loved him, even if he didn't know it. He was Luffy and Luffy wasn't interested in girls, or love. Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate, to follow him until they had found their dreams. She owed him that much, she would help him find his dreams, and through him live out her own. That could be enough for her.

But still...

**I know it's a bit short, but didn't have much time to work with today. I will try to update as often as possible, make sure to leave any thoughts/opinions, I'm open to criticism!**


End file.
